


Relaxation on Vacation

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his shore leave on a famous resort planet.





	Relaxation on Vacation

Bones was on Cyclopica Seven, pinned to a tree; this wasn't how he intended to spend shore leave on a resort planet, but as always, Jim had a different idea. 

He couldn't help but moan as Jim sucked his cock. He still was in awe of how beautiful Jim looked like this. He seemed oddly peaceful, yet incredibly skillful. Bones exploded into Jim's eager mouth. 

Jim smiled up at him, cum on his chin. Bones leaned down, wiped it off, before examining it between his fingers and licked it off.

"That was hot." Jim purred. "You need to do it more."

Bones grunted. "C'mon, we need to get back to the ship. Can't exactly fly without the Captain."


End file.
